The present invention relates generally to spray nozzle assemblies, and more particularly, to spray nozzle assemblies having a rotatable turret carrying a multiplicity of different spray tips for selected indexing to an operative position.
Known turret-type spray nozzles commonly comprise a nozzle body, typically mounted in dependent fashion from a liquid supply boom or the like, having a transversely extending generally cylindrical turret mounting section, and a turret rotatably mounted on the cylindrical body section carrying a plurality of circumferentially spaced radially extending spray nozzles such that a selected spray nozzle may be brought into a position for discharging a desired liquid spray pattern, typically in a downward direction, for the specific spray application. A problem with such turret type spray nozzle assemblies is that by reason of the multiplicity of turns, the length of travel, and the various flow restrictions for the supply liquid from a liquid inlet to the selected spray nozzle, significant pressure losses can occur that limit the flow capacity, namely liquid flow volume, for any nozzle indexed to the operative spray position for a given liquid inlet pressure. Hence, while such turret type spray nozzles permit the discharge of different spray patterns, the flow rate through any one of the indexed nozzles is limited.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a turret-type spray nozzle assembly which enables the selective direction of a relatively higher volume of liquid spray for a given liquid inlet pressure.
Another object is to provide a spray nozzle assembly as characterized above which is adapted to selectively direct a liquid spray pattern having at least twice the liquid volume of any one of the plurality of turret-mounted spray nozzles for a given inlet pressure.
A further object is to provide a spray nozzle assembly of the foregoing type which includes a multiplicity of spray nozzles that can be selectively used in spraying and in which a substantially greater volume of liquid may be directed from at least one of the nozzles for a given liquid inlet pressure than from any of the other nozzles of the assembly.
Another object is to provide a spray nozzle assembly of the foregoing type which is relatively simple in construction and which lends itself to economical manufacture.
Still another object is to provide a nozzle adaptor which permits easy field conversion of conventional nozzles to a nozzle according to the present invention.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description and upon reference to the drawings, in which: